


Bank Holiday

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first Bank Holiday in 18 months where they weren’t on an active case or required to be on call.  A whole day to do whatever they pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, just playing. Promise to put them all back safely.
> 
> Had a need to write something rather plotless and fun. Everything else has been so serious. I feel much better now.

  
The blast of a car horn startled Robbie.  The dead weight of James’ head and arm across his chest stopped him moving very far.  A glance at the clock showed him it was just past eight.  
  
He watched as James' eyes fluttered open, and he slowly raised himself up on one elbow so he was looking down at Robbie.  “Morning", he mumbled, his eyes hooded and heavy. "Oh, God, my mouth’s like – oh, you _don't_ want to know what like."  
  
Robbie ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled up at James, "You're not alone on that count.  Was a good night though."  One of James’ band-mates had become a father and they’d been invited to help wet the baby’s head.  The planned hour or two ‘to be polite’ had given way to one of the best nights they’d had in years, and they’d staggered home well after 2am.  
  
“Yup.”  James dropped onto his back and stretched cat-like, hands pushing up toward the ceiling, feet off the side of the bed.  He groaned with relief and rolled lazily back on to his side.  He slid his hand across Robbie’s stomach, his thumb stroking slow circles around Robbie’s navel, and looked at Robbie hungrily.  His intentions were not lost on Robbie, even with barely five hours sleep.  
  
"Oi, you,” Robbie said fondly, “I’ve got other needs too, you know.”  James grinned and moved his hand lower.  Robbie pushed himself up to rest his back against the bed head, which caused James’ hand to lightly brush over his cock and down his thigh as he did.  Robbie leant across and lightly stroked James’ cheek, his fingertips coming to rest on James’ jaw.  “Pretty sure I want to spend most of today in bed, but I need to pee, wash and eat – in that order – and I'm definitely not kissing you while my mouth tastes like this."  
  
James snorted, “Robert Lewis, you say the _most_ romantic things.”   
  
James turned his head to kiss Robbie’s palm then quickly pushed himself up and out of bed.  He pulled on a pair of boxers, and found Robbie's on the floor and flicked them at him.  It wasn't modesty; James simply wasn't risking another complaint from a neighbour.  One indignant person standing at the door, protesting long and loud about James ‘parading bare-arsed’ in front of the window was enough, thank you.  James had been mortified at the accusation and had made comments about setting up surveillance on the neighbour, who was “clearly a peeping Tom”, until Robbie pointed out that James _did_ have a habit of throwing open the curtains in the morning, while still naked, and that the bedroom window _did_ overlook the street.  
  
James drew back the curtains and turned towards to Robbie, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, modesty covered.  He held out a hand to Robbie, who sat very still.  The sight of James surrounded by the filtered morning sun took his breath away – _like an angel_.  James tipped his head to one side and smiled; Robbie blinked back to the present and took James' hand, grateful for the aid.  His back wasn’t as stiff as it could have been, but he wasn’t 40 anymore.

~~~

 They playfully jostled for space at the bathroom sink.  Robbie knew James' most sensitive spots, and with a couple of well-placed nudges he had James squirming.  Tickling soon gave way to playful wrestling.  Despite his longer reach, it was a match James soon lost and he found himself pinned against the sink, facing the mirror, with Robbie wrapped around him from behind.  They were both breathless and flushed from laughing, and James had a smear of toothpaste down his chin.

  
As they stared at each other's reflection, their expressions grew serious, thoughtful.  Robbie kissed James' neck and watched in the mirror as James' eyes closed and his nipples hardened.  Robbie stepped back, just enough for James to straighten and turn towards him; loose boxers did nothing to hide their shared arousal as their cocks brushed against each other.  
  
James glanced across the room, his voice husky, “Shower, then back to bed?”  
  
Robbie softly cupped James’ cheek, wiped away the smear of toothpaste with his thumb and kissed him.  
  
"Would that be a yes, then?" James murmured, as he pressed in and probed at Robbie's lips with his tongue.  
  
As he deepened the kiss, James slipped his fingers under the waistband of Robbie's boxers.  He caressed Robbie's arse and hips as he pushed the boxers lower, freeing Robbie's hard cock.  He flattened his hands against Robbie's hips, and left a trail of small kisses and nips along Robbie’s jaw and neck as he began to ease himself down towards Robbie's chest.  
  
"Shower first," Robbie rasped, his hands tugging lightly on James' shoulders, "Then food,” he smiled indulgently at James’ frustrated pout, “And then you can do whatever you like to me."  That brought out the grin Robbie expected.

 ~~~

 James showered first, as cold as he could bear.  He _had_ considered having a wank to relieve the pressure in his groin but dismissed it as unfair to Robbie, and himself.  He tried in vain to blame Robbie for the ache but was well aware he was just as responsible; he understood that after thirty-plus years, Robbie’s morning routine was ingrained, and that Robbie’s reminders were an indulgence on his part.  It wasn’t the first time James had tried to coerce Robbie back to bed with a hard-on and an empty stomach, and he was yet to succeed.  James sighed, shivering under the cold stream.  _One day_ , he smiled to himself, _one day_.

 ~~~

 While Robbie showered, James made breakfast.  Today was the first Bank Holiday in 18 months where they weren't on an active case or required to be on call.  Lyn and family were with the in-laws, Laura was on a ladies’ weekend away, and Innocent was visiting her sister: no-one was going to disturb them.  A whole day to do whatever they pleased.  All James wanted to do was Robbie.

  
Days of leisure like this were the exception for Robbie and James, and just as much as he wanted Robbie back in the bedroom, James also wanted to make this day special; he had given it some careful thought and planning.  He made Robbie’s favourite cooked breakfast, complete with fried bread, and he set the table with care.  He’d found a damask tablecloth and a small porcelain vase in a charity shop and had hidden them away for today.  In the vase sat a single red rose.  He’d taken what he considered an acceptable risk to creep into the neighbour’s garden and cut one of theirs.  
  
  
Robbie stood at the table, looking over everything with amazement.  James stepped up beside him and took his hand.  “D’you like it?”  His voice quivered.  Robbie squeezed his hand and kissed him tenderly.  “It’s beautiful, bonny lad,” he whispered against James lips, “Thank you.”

 ~~~

 It was nearly noon by the time they’d finished and cleared away.  Robbie had wanted to leave everything for later and take James back to bed; James surprised himself by being the voice of reason.

  
“If the kitchen’s clean then it’s not going to niggle away at the back of your mind.”  He kissed Robbie to stop his protest.  “You know you will, so don’t deny it.  And...”  Another longer kiss.  “It’ll give us a bit more time to digest breakfast.  You remember what happened last time we...  well, you remember.”  Robbie’s grimace confirmed he did.  That had been a memorable night for all the wrong reasons.

 ~~~

 Finally, Robbie led James back to the bedroom.  Behind closed curtains, they undressed each other with care.  Robbie gave a small laugh when he discovered James had nothing on under his track pants.  “I wondered why you wore those instead of jeans.”  James took one of Robbie’s hands and pressed it to his stiffening cock, “You’re not complaining, are you?”  Robbie took James in hand with long, firm strokes, and muffled his soft moans with kisses. 

  
The urgency James had felt in the morning had abated and he savoured their unhurried love-making.  As they moved together, naked on top of the covers, the afternoon light seeped through curtains, bathing everything in a soft glow.  Time passed slowly as they tasted and explored, using fingers, mouths and tongues.  They knew each other’s bodies well, and exactly what to do to stimulate a desired response, and to calm once again.   
  
Robbie took James in his mouth, increasing the pace as his need for James intensified.  James’ grunts of pleasure encouraged Robbie to take him deeper, gliding the tip of his tongue along James’ length, into the slit and around the head, and swallowing him up again.  He listened to James’ breathing grow more ragged as he came closer to the edge.  And then Robbie stopped.  James whimpered as Robbie’s lips returned to his mouth.  “Hush, lad, that’s not how I want you to come, not today.”  James instantly understood what Robbie was asking and his eyes and face darkened with desire.  He rose up on one elbow and used his hips to gently push Robbie onto his back.  Then he gave Robbie what he wanted: slowly, carefully, James was in complete control as Robbie started to fall apart beneath his hands and mouth.  
  
The first time James had topped Robbie had been a revelation for both of them.  James would get rock hard simply recalling the way Robbie suddenly begged James to fuck him.  James had remembered everything he’d done to bring Robbie to that point: a week later it had had the same result, leaving Robbie submissive and boneless beneath him.  The power and control were intoxicating but James never abused them; after the second time, he always asked Robbie’s permission before things went too far.  
  
James reached under Robbie and lightly teased his hole.  James shivered with anticipation at the sound that escaped Robbie’s lips.  He kissed the hollow at the base of Robbie’s throat, drawing another moan from him, and then kissed along the line of his jaw to his ear.  Nipping gently at the tip, James whispered, “May I?”  Robbie sighed breathlessly, “Please.”  
  
With very little effort, James rolled Robbie onto his side, his back to James.  James ran his hand firmly down Robbie’s side and over his arse and thigh, before stopping against the back of his knee.  He pressed his hard cock against Robbie's arse as he drew Robbie’s knee forward and up.  Robbie sighed as James reached across and took the lube from the bedside table, and he shuddered at the ‘pop’ of the cap.   James' hand dropped back to Robbie’s thigh, glided lightly across the tingling muscle and slipped between Robbie's arse cheeks.    
  
He massaged Robbie’s perineum and caressed his balls and the root of his cock, fingers slick with lube; he moved back and forth between them, increasing his movements to match Robbie's breathing, slowing down again to bring Robbie back from the edge.  All the while James kissed, licked and nipped against the sensitive skin on Robbie’s neck, back and side.  Robbie reached behind him and briefly held James’ wrist before stretching forward to fumble a condom from the bedside table.  With a trembling hand he passed it to James, “Now, James – please."  He rolled forward, drawing his knee up further and offering himself completely.   James responded by easing his fingers, bit by bit, first one then two, deeply into Robbie.  As he skilfully loosened him up, Robbie’s moans were music to his ears.

 ~~fin~~


End file.
